


The Smuggler

by alexcat



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han still can't believe she loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smuggler

THE SMUGGLER

Han Solo knew he’d never be able to give Leia the life she’d known as a senator’s daughter. He’d never had much of anything except the Falcon and no family besides Chewie. 

Until Leia came along. 

She was everything he wasn’t: educated, cultured, and brave to a fault. He’d never met anyone more dedicated to a cause than Leia. Any cause. She put him to shame sometimes. 

Bur she loved him, Han Solo, a Corellian smuggler with a broken down ship who owed money to the worst crime lord in the sector and several others as well. 

Leia loved him!


End file.
